


Friday night Lights

by Marci_14



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, I REGRET NOTHING YET EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME, M/M, Multi, My first septiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Marci_14
Summary: DISCONTINUED- Jack and Mark are football players…but for rival teams…The Green Beacons and The Mustache Men (leave me alone) have been rivals for years. Mark and Jack have been dating secretly for the time the teams have been rivals. When Jack and Mark’s secret is put out during a game, things don’t seem to be the way they want.  How will the two help end the giant fight that resulted? How will they fare when Jack is injured during the fight? Also I don’t know much about Jack’s family or Mark’s so I’m just gonna make it up as I go along. Such as names and ages and schools and towns…so if you want to call me names and say stuff about the stuff I put in here then just don’t read this anyways.DISCONTINUED-





	1. Friday Night Lights are breaking. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. plus this is my own little world created in the little nut house that is my brain. it isnt real. even though i wish it was....  
> but anyways...SEPTIPLIER AWAY BITCHES!!!! *Jumps out the window ans runs away*

The stadium was filling up fast and the place was absolutely buzzing with excitement. From both sides. Jack was excited. He was finally gonna play quarterback for the team. Alex had an issue with his shoulder and couldn’t play. Jack knew it was wrong to be happy that Alex was injured but he could care less at the moment because he knew that Mark was hiding in the crowd somewhere cheering for him. This would be the first time that Mark came to watch him. Normally Jack would be watching Mark play. But Mark’s school had to deal with a stinkbug infestation at the stadium. Plus Jack never normally played. He would always be riding the bench or would never come to the game at all. As he walked out he seen all the bright lights of the stadium shining brighter than ever. Jack looked out into the crowd and saw his Fall out Boy hoodie with a shock of red hair under a “Green Beacons” hat and a pair of aviators that had “JACK” on the eyes. A recent addition to the booster clubs inventory since this was the first time the coach had let his “secret weapon” loose in a game. Jack was good, no really good at being quarterback, better than Alex but he had to face the facts…Alex was older so he was already guaranteed the quarterback spot before Jack was a freshman. He didn’t let it bother him. It meant he could go watch Mark play. After the coin toss The Green Beacons decided to receive and The Trost Fighting Scouts (yes. I just did that. Get over it.) Would kick off the game. After the sides of the field were chosen they went in for handshakes. Jack shook hands with Eren Jaegar, a junior who laid Alex on his ass last time they played. Before Jack could shake hands with the last captain, Reiner Braun, a loud “STOP!!” rang out. The voice was a Cheerleader, the captain I might want to add, that had a grudge against Jack for embarrassing her at the homecoming dance last year by “abandoning her on the dance floor” when in reality Jack didn’t ask her to go with him in the first place and he left early because he was uncomfortable with her grinding on him and twerking on him, so he left and met up with Mark at a diner. The next day she walked up to him and smacked him across the face calling him a faggot and a man whore. This didn’t sit well and in private she showed him a picture of him and Mark in that diner kissing. She threatened to ruin him if he ever took Alex’s place on the team. Alex being her brother. She was like the queen bitch at the school so anything she says is automatically true even if evidence came up proving her wrong. She grabbed the mic from the announcer sitting on the sidelines and looked very angry. She glared at Jack and a devilish smile came to her face. “Your quarterback tonight is a faggot!!” she screamed, Jacks face paled and her looked into the crowd his eyes wide and saw Mark trying to leave he knew that this was a bad situation so he was gonna bolt before anything bad happened.   
The crowd was laughing, at least the Trost fans were, in Trost there were lots of gay couples, and heck the three captains for Trost are gay. So it wasn’t an uncommon practice. And it wasn’t strange to them. Eren came over and clapped Jack on the shoulder, still laughing, he looked at the cheerleader and shook his head.   
“So what if he’s gay? Hell we all are! So what does it matter?!” Eren screamed back to the girl as he motioned to the Trost fans.   
Jack felt comforted by this. He appreciated Eren sticking up for him like that. He smiled at the green eyed brunet who just smiled back warmly and slung an arm over his shoulders.   
“Hey. You’re one of us now. And I mean that in the best possible way. If you ever need anything. Anything at all. Just let us know.” He said as he motioned to the other two captains, Annie Leonhart, and Reiner. Who nodded and smiled at him. Most of the Beacon’s fans were mumbling in agreement and nodded their heads. The cheerleaders face was so red, Jack thought that her head was going to explode.   
The two other captains from the Beacons backed away, and ran to the sidelines like Jack was an infectious disease.  
Jack didn’t see Mark so he thought that he made it out of the stadium and is on his way back home. Listening to the game on the radio.  
That was till the cheerleader smiled wickedly at him.  
“Well my Beacon fans! How do you feel about your quarterback tonight, dating the quarterback for the Mustache Men??” she screamed as she pointed to her right. Two of the Beacon’s running backs came and were holding onto a struggling red haired teen who was sporting a black eye and a split lip.   
Jack’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Eren saw Jack start to cry and felt horrible. This girl was taking the thing that made him unique and his own person and exploiting it like she had found a wolf among the sheep. This made him so angry as Mark hung his head in shame, tears running down his face. The rest of the beacons grabbed both of them and brought them to mid field and two of the Beacons linemen punched both of them in the gut and the face. That’s when the Scouts anger boiled over. This was injustice and extremely offending. They couldn’t sit aside and watch. The whole team ran onto the field and started to fight. Armin Arlert, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Bertholt Hoover, every one of the Scouts players/ water boys who didn’t normally fight or include themselves in violence were the ones who were fighting better than all of them. Marco was being held back by Jean Kirstein after he beat the living hell out of the two, that’s right he beat the hell out of the Beacon’s two very large linemen who had punched Jack and Mark. Armin was beating the snot out of the Beacon’s kicker. Connie, the wide receiver. Bertholt, a lineman. The Scouts fans made a circle around Jack and Mark, protecting them from the Beacon’s football team. The Beacon’s fans didn’t move as they saw a whole community come together to protect two people. They saw their beloved Beacons become disgusting homophobic animals against one of their own players. The coach for the Beacons didn’t move as he stared at the scene on his field, how dare his players act this way towards one of their own? He couldn’t believe it. He watched in disbelief as his whole team was fighting the Scouts, and kept trying to reach inside the circle the Scouts fans made to protect his player. He couldn’t believe that the whole community had come together to protect someone who loved someone of their own gender, someone they didn’t even know, and they did it out of the kindness of their hearts.   
It’s true that most of Trost was full of homosexual and lesbian couples, but what most didn’t know is that the people who are homosexual/lesbian have a sense to protect and guard any person who was treated badly by someone they know just for liking another person of the same gender. That’s why in Trost there aren’t many reports of domestic violence.   
Jack and Mark held each other and cried in each other’s shoulders. They were scared. they would be ruined. Everything that they ever worked for would be all for nothing. Their families…they would be disowned, abandoned…they knew that now that their secret was revealed that they would only have each other. They tried to get as much strength as they could from each other as they could. After all they would probably need each other after this.  
Before we go any further, let’s backtrack to the beginning of the football season. Before all hell broke loose. And see how things lead up to this… In the next chapter!!!!!!!


	2. not a chapter but a thank you!!

ok i know that the septiplier community is really big but oh my god. 

i didn't think that anybody would read this trash...im not bashing the relationship pairing or the community...it's my community too!   
but i have to ask you my dear readers...  
How did this get so many reads and kudos already?? i mean it's great but how?? im not a good writer...i barely even finish my stories and yet this is like soaring up to the third place under His Name is written on my skin and Sold to Suffer in reads...

I actually just really want to thank the Septiplier fans and community for not bashing me on my first time writing something like this...writing something with real people is hard because you know a lot of their body features, their habits and stuff like that and it leaves little to the imagination, but with anime it's easier because you don't know most of their bodies and habits, and how they would act it gives you a wider variety of things that could happen! so writing this while still trying to remain true to the men was difficult for me...

But anyways thank you guys so much for not bashing me and the reason ive just started a Septiplier fanfic is because i was just introduced to the community by my friend (even though i shipped them before i knew that there was an entire community) and i wanted to contribute!!   
Thank you all!!   
<3<3<3<3<3<3   
JeanMarco is love. (and life)  
Septiplier is life. (and love)  
/\  
|  
|  
my otp's!!!


	3. discontinued

hey guys i know you said that this was unique and everything...but i lost where i was going with this story.   
i'm not taking it down until later today, or next week whenever all you readers have time to see this...  
I know that taking this down is losing a great story line but i don't know where to go because i don't understand football very much, so i cannot continue. 

I'm so sorry to those who wanted to see where this went and i throw this at you...  
My life has been difficult lately and i haven't had time to update...  
....

But never fear!! A new Septiplier fic is on it's way here!!   
i'm making a new fic and this one is about basketball, where i have more information on the sport, then i'll being doing like a cross country au, Track, and Indoor Track au's, which are sports that i do so i can work things easier. Thank all you Septiplier shippers out there who have supported this story till it's bitter end...   
Thank you guys!!!   
thank you for all the love and support you've shown a new septiplier writer!!   
Deuces!   
-Marci

**Author's Note:**

> haha... Markiplier references hehe...but anywho lets take a moment to realize the shit storm you just witnessed...


End file.
